


The Awkward Health Class

by lovetommo



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, M/M, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a fic about when Connor and Jude have to take sex ed in health class? (Request by Anon on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward Health Class

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that I took on tumblr last summer.  
> *I do not own the Fosters*

It was a gloomy Monday in San Diego. Light and dark grey clouds filled the sky and were threatening to spill over. Jude was standing by his locker getting his books ready for his last period of the day. Taylor was stood next to him and was talking about random things.

“Hey, wanna hang out today after school? Connor, you and I could all hang out?” Taylor suggested.  
Jude nodded and said, “Yeah, we probably could. I’ll have to text my moms but they probably won’t care and we’ll just ask Connor next period. Speaking of that dork, where is he?”

“I have no idea, maybe he is already in class?” She said but it came out more like a question. The two shrugged their shoulders and started walking to health class to see if they seen the boy.  
Lucky for them, all three of them had that class together so they usually just goofed around. When they walked into the class there was a couple of people spread around the room but not too many since class didn’t start for another two minutes.

“There is he!” Jude whispered to her. The blonde boy was sitting in his normal seat but his head was smacked against the desk and it sounded like he was snoring a tad.  
“Is he sleeping?” Taylor laughed. Jude shushed her and the two approached the sleeping boy.

Taylor poked Connor’s arm to see if he moved but he didn’t. Jude narrowed his eyebrows and let out a quiet laugh. He sat next to Connor and poked him, just like Taylor did a minute ago. He didn’t move at all so Jude looked at Taylor and whispered, “What should we do? He must be really tired.”

Taylor got an evil look on her face and grinned. Jude mouthed ‘no!’ right away since he knew the plan she was about to do. She had done it to Jude a couple of weeks ago when he fell asleep in math.  
Taylor crept up behind Connor and grabbed the back of his chair pulling it out from underneath him, making him fall straight to the floor with a thud. His eyes were now opened wide with angry look on his face. “Ow! What the hell?”

Taylor smile innocently and sat in her seat next to Jude. Jude tried not to laugh and said, “You alright?”  
Connor rolled his eyes and said, “Just dandy, thanks.”  
“Why are you tired? We poked you but you didn’t even move,” Taylor stated as Connor grabbed his chair and sat back in it.  
“I only got like four hours of sleep last night,” Connor mumbled and rested his head on Jude’s shoulder.

“Why did you only get four hours?” Jude asked wrapping an arm around Connor’s waist since he was laying on him.  
“I don’t even know, I just couldn’t sleep and when I finally was able to fall asleep my alarm was going off,” Connor admitted.  
“That sucks,” Taylor sighed. “But hey, Jude and I were gonna hang out at his place after school, wanna come?”  
“Sure, why not,” Connor smiled.

The bell soon started to ring signalling that class was starting. Connor removed his head from Jude’s shoulder and Jude moved his arm from around Connor’s waist. They all pulled out their notebooks and waited for their teacher to walk in.

Connor’s eyes started to fall shut but he would open them back up right away. He couldn’t fall asleep. He rested his head upon the desk and Jude whispered, “Con, don’t fall asleep.”  
“I won’t,” He mumbled tiredly.

The teacher, Mr. Perry, walked into the room with a bright smile. He was a pretty good teacher, he was like Timothy, everyone liked him. “Does anyone know what we are going to be talking about today?”  
The students just said different ideas to other kids and Mr. Perry clapped his hands. “Enough, enough. Today in health, we are going to be talking about sex.”  
Some of the students started laughing and giggling while others just groaned. Taylor started laughing and Jude groaned, Connor really didn’t do anything.

“Yes, I know what you’re all thinking. ‘Ah, sex he he he’ but this is no laughing matter. We have a lot to discuss and as I go along feel free to ask questions!” Mr. Perry said scanning the class. Jude saw him look at Connor so Jude secretly nudged him under the table. Connor just mumbled something and Mr. Perry walked up to his desk. He smacked a ruler on the desk making Connor bolt up from the sound.

“Well, good morning Mr. Stevens. How lovely of you to join us today.” Mr. Perry laughed Connor mumbled an apology and gave a small smile. Taylor and Jude started laughing quietly and Connor just glared at them.

“Alright, so today we will be cover a couple of topics involved with sex. Things like pregancy, sexualy transmitted diseases, protection, and how to say no.” Some of the immature kids like, Jeremy and Blake, were still laughing quietly.

Jude just rolled his eyes and looked at Connor, “Stay awake, don’t fall asleep.” Connor smiled and secretly grabbed Jude’s hand under the desk and whispered, “I won’t.”

Jude gave his hand a squeeze but then looked back at the teacher. “Now, when people in relationships get serious, they might start to think about having sex. Most people are older than your age but we teach you guys about it now so you are prepared for later in life. Typically people use protection when they are not trying to have a child but if you are trying to a child, you should go get tested to make sure there is no risk of any sexually transmitted disease. There are multiple types of protection. There are condoms, birth control-”

“Mr. Perry?” Taylor interrupted waving her hand around in the air.  
“Yes, Taylor?”  
“Well, what if there are like two guys?” Taylor asked. Jude’s eyes widened and glared at Taylor. Did she really just ask that? He thought. Jude dropped Connor’s hand and Connor’s cheeks started to turn red from her question.

“What do you mean, Taylor?” Mr. Perry asked as he crossed his arms.  
“Like, if two guys want to have sex. Is there any possibility of getting a disease and stuff like that?” She asked innocently. Jude wished he could just sink into a hole and never come out of it. People knew he and Connor were gay, did she really need to ask that?

Mr. Perry nodded and said, “Yes, there is still that possibility. Even though they can’t get the other pregnant, they can still pass diseases. It is best to stay safe and-”  
“Gaaaaaaay!” Blake shouted rudely interrupting the class. A few people laughed but most people just glared at him. Jude was about to burst, Connor and Taylor could tell.

“Hey, it’s alright. Don’t pay any mind to them,” Connor whispered wishing he could hug or kiss his boyfriend because he knew Jude was upset about all of this.

“Blake, go to the principal’s office right now! You know that there is no homophobia in our school. Get out right now!” Mr. Perry shouted angrily. The kids were quite shocked about his outburst since he never yells at anyone. Blake took the walk of shame out of the class with everyone’s eyes on him. Mr. Perry apologized about Blake’s behavior to everyone and then continued on with class.  
Towards the end of class, with only a couple of minutes left, Perry called out Connor’s name. “Since my favorite student, Connor Stevens, fell asleep in the beginning of class, I’m giving him the honors of passing out condoms. Just so everyone stays safe.”

Connor’s face turned bright red and said, “Are you being serious?” Jude and Taylor, along with some other students started bursting out laughing.  
“100%, they’re in the front of the class, now please pass them out to everyone,” Mr. Perry chuckled slightly. Connor groaned and got up from his seat and grabbed the box. Mr. Perry started wrapping up the class with a couple of more things while he passed out the condoms. When he got to Taylor and Jude’s row he threw one at Taylor and Jude’s face and then winked at Jude. Jude quickly smacked his arm and Connor started to laugh as he went onto the next row.

“I can’t believe you asked that in front of the entire class!” Jude laughed as they made their way to Lena’s car.  
“What can I say, I was curious!” She giggled.  
“Uh, no you weren’t!” Connor argued. “You just wanted to embarrass us.”  
“Yeah, you’re right!” She laughed.  
“Ready kiddos?” Lena asked as she seen them leaning against the car. They all nodded and made their way to the Adams Foster household.

Later that night they were all in Jude’s room just hanging out. Jude had recently gone downstairs to grab some snacks so Connor and Taylor were in his room.

Taylor started laughing to herself as she reached into her bag. “What are you laughing at?” Connor asked as he looked up from his science homework. She pulled out the condom that they gave out in health class and ripped it out of the package.

“What are you doing? Sorry to let you down, but I’m not interested,” Connor joked. Taylor rolled her eyes and brought it to her mouth and started blowing it up. Connor instantly started bursting out laughing. When she finished blowing it up like a balloon, she tied it and threw it at Connor.

The two started batting it back and forth as they laughed. Jude walked into his room and started talking. “AJ ate all the good snacks, but I found-”

Once he looked up he immediately stopped talking. Taylor grabbed the condom balloon and threw it at Jude’s head. “Why did you guys blow it up!?” Jude chuckled, putting the bowl on the table.  
“It was Taylor’s idea!” Connor shouted. Jude looked at the two but then grabbed it and started hitting it around with them. They did that for a while until Stef walked in, without knocking, and announced that dinner was done but when she seen what the three were holding she immediately stopped.

Jude stiffened up and said, “Oh, hey Mom.”  
“Jude, Connor, Taylor,” She warned. “Why do you have a condom? You guys are too young to be having sex! Jude, are you having sex?” Stef asked all at once, glaring at the two boys.  
“No, no, no!” Connor defended. “You see, uh, they handed them out in health class today and Taylor kind of, um, blew it up like a balloon.”

Stef still had a stern look on her face but said, “Do you promise?”  
“Yes!” The three shouted.  
“Well, alright. Good, you’re too young,” Stef laughed but then started walking back out of the room. “Door stays open!”

When they finally heard Stef walk the whole way downstairs the three instantly started laughing. And that was how the rest of their day went, laughing and throwing a condom balloon around.


End file.
